A troca de Bebês
by katkik
Summary: Acidentalmente, ocorre uma troca de bebês em uma maternidade, na frança, aparentemente ninguém viu o ocorrido e nem sequer suspeitam, Ou pelo menos é o que parece... Quando ela perde seus supostos "pais", é obrigada a morar com seus tios em Londres, Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy, sendo obrigada a conviver com um loiro irritante...


Capitulo 1- A troca/ pov. Narradora.

Mary e Bernard Malfoy sempre sonharam em ter um filho para herdar sua fortuna, imóveis e, como eles sempre gostavam de se gabar e orgulhar, sua refinada educação, acompanhados de olhos azuis e ao mesmo tempo acinzentados, cabelos platinados, que todo o Malfoy tinha, ou ao menos deveria ter... Só havia um probleminha, eles tinham dificuldades de ter filhos, sempre acabava em um aborto, ou algo assim, mesmo com as inúmeras poções que tomavam pra tentar prevenir de acontecer tal coisa novamente.

Foi apenas na quinta tentativa de gravidez que finalmente tiveram certeza que sua amada herdeira nasceria, Mary já estava com os noves meses completos, sem sinais de abortos, porém a felicidade dura pouco, o medi bruxo deu lhes a noticia que a criança, que seria uma menina, nasceria, porém ia ter uma doença muito grave, que teria que ser tratada assim que ela nascesse e que nunca poderia deixar de tomar os remédios, nunca seria normal internamente, que apenas um descuido faria ela morrer rapidamente, portanto assim que acabasse o trabalho de parto iriam ter que começar o tratamento, imediatamente, havendo mesmo assim a possibilidade da criança não reagir, caso acontecesse a dita cuja morreria instantaneamente.

Era uma noite chuvosa quando a pequena herdeira Malfoy decidiu que viria ao mundo, a Sra. Malfoy foi levada imediatamente para o hospital francês, bruxo claro, obviamente eles não iriam a um lugar infestado de sangues ruins, por Deus, eles eram os Malfoys. O parto foi difícil, e não o único, naquela noite o hospital estava abarrotado de pacientes dando a luz, portanto a enfermeira simplesmente não se deu conta, quando ela acidentalmente trocou dois bebês, no momento de coloca-los no berçário, porém estando muito atarefada e não tendo ninguém na sala no momento, nem se deu conta que a herdeira dos Malfoy estava no berço pertencente a outra menina, filha de uma família conhecida no mundo bruxo, os traidores de sangue, amantes de trouxas, os Weasleys, naquele momento uma Weasley se tornava herdeira da fortuna, imóveis, típica educação e frieza de seus "pais", ou pelo menos quem todos achavam que eram seus pais, Os Malfoys.

Molly estava na França com Arthur, em uma comemoração, ambos esbanjavam felicidade, por ter uma filha mulher a caminho, seria a caçula da família, que tinha perfeita saúde, segundo os médicos bruxos, ela tinha acabado de completar o oitavo mês, quando durante aquela viagem a filha resolveu dar o ar das graças. Correram para o hospital francês, o parto correu bem, e a filha foi direto para o berçário, enquanto a mãe e o pai descansavam.

Algumas horas mais tarde, um médico entrou sério e vacilante, parecia triste, na sala onde eles se encontravam. Molly estava tão contente que não percebeu o clima tenso que pairava no ambiente, pensava que finalmente ela poderia ver a filha. Quando o Médico disse:

- Eu sinto muito, mas terá que ser forte quanto a essa noticia senhora, mas sua filha tinha uma doença grave, que tinha que ser tratada assim que ela nasceu do contrário...Infelizmente a senhora não nos avisou de tal ocorrência, não constava nenhum problema com o bebê em sua ficha, eu queria apenas saber por que não nos avisou, para que pudéssemos tomar as devidas providencias e precauções?!

- Deve haver algum engano doutor, meus médicos garantiram que minha filha tinha perfeita saúde! Não pode ser!- As lagrimas já escorriam pelos olhos da mulher, inconsolável com a morte de tão querida filha caçula, ninguém tinha avisado a ela de tal doença, M, ela chorava, soluçando desesperadamente, com o marido tentando ampara-la, porém nada mais poderia ser feito, a filha já tinha partido para um mundo melhor, pelo menos era o que Molly e Arthur Weasley gostavam de pensar, junto de seus outros filhos que tinham adorado a ideia de uma irmãzinha para a família, pena que haviam a perdido.

- Eu não sei o que houve, mas sua filha tem a saúde perfeita Sra. Malfoy, antes de medicarmos ela, pudemos constatar facilmente que ela é saudável, perfeita e linda, gostaria de vê- lá? – Disse Prestey o Médico

- É claro que sim, seu paspalho, é obvio que estamos ansiosos para a ver, ou você me trás ela em cinco minutos, ou eu juro que fecho essa espelunca que vocês chamam de hospital, estou farto de esperar!- Disse o Sr. Malfoy, com sua típica frieza e arrogância, mesmo estando feliz com a saúde da filha, estava mais que ansioso para ter logo sua herdeira, já tinha considerado pular a cerca para conseguir uma, já que sua mulher não dava conta do recado, por Deus, quatro abortos, e essa criança quase nasceu sem saúde! Ele só queria um herdeiro...

O médico trazia nos braços uma menina risonha, dava pra ver despontar alguns cabelos ruivos, era notável os belos olhos verdes, como esmeralda, vinha rindo e feliz encarando a Sra. Malfoy, naquele momento Bernard praguejou sua gerações mais antigas, que tinham se envolvido com ruivas de olhos verdes, na verdade apenas um homem de sua família tinha feito tal proeza e loucura de não se casar com uma loira de olhos azuis, agora, parece que o idiota de seu parente muito distante acabou o prejudicando, uma Malfoy ruiva, dos olhos verdes e sorridente, " Eu realmente espero que pelo menos a frieza e educação essa menina possa ter". Já a senhora Malfoy só podia repara em como a filha era maravilhosa, parecia um anjo, um bebê que haveria de ser uma mulher estonteante, uma francesa de arrasar corações.


End file.
